


Drunken love letters.

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Beating, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Alive, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, weird Addams family dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: Derek leaves a love letter on Stiles desk...he was very drunk when he wrote it...





	1. The confession.

'In theory there are an infinite collection of stars. Yet your eyes have always sparkle brighter than all of them combined. Suns pale in comparison to your smile. The moon weeps in envy of your beautiful skin. Smooth and speckled with angelic kisses.  
On the topic of kisses, I wouldn't mind tasting your lips. The perfectly crafted Cupid's bow, soft silky plushness. Dangerously tempting in and of themselves. My very existence aches for them to touch mine.  
Every moon I'm not with you is like shrill screams of death clawing at my heart and soul. The sorrow I feel of looking and longing but never holding or having. Oh death have me so I can no longer feel the pain of separation. Or let fate smile at least once in my life, so you maybe mine. So I am the focus of your love. Of your heart, mind, and soul.  
Such beautiful beauty just out of my grasp. It cripples me to even think that you will never be willingly in my sweet hold. Sweet aggressive heart guide me to your loving arms. Show me that I am no hopeless fool houndung after your affection.  
My dazzling star, prove that my efforts are not fruitless. Present to me what you truly feel so I can end my mute suffering. Be it a numbing rejection or overjoyed connection.  
Oh darling star let it be love. Who can love you eternal. No other can compare to my feeling that I feel for soully you. Be mine and only mine and you will never need anyone else's love again.  
To quote my dear Uncle Addams,  
"I would die for you, I would kill for you. Either way what bliss."  
Dark demons of life bless me, please. For you are the only one I want, the only one I need. I beg of you let him be mine and I his. Please for the love of my life, or lack thereof, give him to me.'  
The young man stared down at the drunkenly written letter. It was from Derek. He knew the sharp, slightly sloppy writing style anywhere. It was left on his desk as well, which means the wolf was in his room last night. Stiles had stayed the night at Scott's. With a snort stile wrote a quick response to the overly cheesy love letter from the older man.  
'You should drink more often sourwolf. Those brooding looks you give me we off putting. Never would have figured you wanted to wax poetry about me. You are properly recovering from whatever wolfsbane concoction your family has so I'll put this in your own words so you can understand them.'  
He drew a little winky face.  
'My gaze follows you to the end of the universe. I would stumble into your arms(especially those biceps) in every existence, I pray. Let me make this clear as the new days before us, I love you too Derek Hale. Always and forever. You drunk sap.'  
Folding up the note and sending a quick text to Laura, the mold freckled teen snatched up his Jeep keys and headed toward the Hale house.


	2. Forgotten Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not remembering the night before Derek does about his life as usual. After party clean up is more important at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me in advance...I try to re-read over these chapters before posting them but I often don't catch all of my mistakes.  
I also want to thank all of you so much.  
I legit wrote this on a piece of paper years ago and figured I would post it. Thank you for all the support and love. 🖤🖤🖤

"No no Puberty you stab here, we want to numb him not incapacitate him."  
Derek could hear his older sister's guiding voice. Following was a gentle pain of a knife being pushed into his neck cutting the nerves running down his spin. The cold wet feeling that seemed to be soaked into his bones was suddenly gone. He groaned turning his head to look up from the muddy bank of the river. Half of his body was still submerged in the night chilled water. Hazel-green kaleidoscope eyes focused on his youngest cousin welding a gutting blade triumphantly.  
"Good job kiddo,"  
Laura praised excitedly picking up the small silent boy. She then turned back to her younger brother,  
" How you feeling Der-Bear?"  
Pushing himself of the slick muck and onto instead feet the young man in question just gave a simple thumbs up grunting.  
"Effectively numb."  
His voice was bubbly like his lungs were full of water. Attempting a deep inhale only confirmed his suspicions of passing out in the quick moving water last night. A couple of heavy coughs cleared his organs enough to breath some what. He would have to empty them when he had time. A pair of his old torn up jeans were passed to him. Flicking off a few letches from his legs and slipping the dry denim over his soggy thighs was tricky. Especially when he couldn't feel his feet. He hoped his cousin Pugsley had alcohol poisoning. Derek wasn't able to remember most of the night because of the damn drinking competition the two of them had. Walking back to the house Laura confessed that the sneaky bastard had removed his stomach before their little drinking game started. Addams-Hale family reunions got wild. Derek couldn't help but laugh though.  
When they arrived back at the house their extended family had already packed up. Puberty had wanted a proper goodbye from his favorite cousin. Derek hugged the small boy tightly clinging to the tiny body with his claws and nuzzling his face into the fluffy black hair. Hugs and promise for longer visits were exchanged between the two families. From the porch the Hales watched the Addams family vanish down the road. Once out of sight Cora pulled out a large jar with yellowish liquid surrounding the squishy pink stomach inside.  
"How long do you think it will take him to notice?"  
The youngest giggled shaking the contents. Derek smiled wickedly at his sister hugging her and snatching the jar.  
"Let's go bury in the cemetery."  
The younger give a face splitting smile,  
"I'll go get the shovels!" She exclaimed before running off to her room. Their mother chuckled follower her husband inside to start the post party clean up. She called over her shoulder to the oldest.  
"Go with them and dig up your Uncle."  
Laura huffed, tying her hair back in a messy bun. Cora came back with three shovels and a shit eating grin on her face. The three siblings make their way down the small trail leading to the family graveyard. Large statues of vividly depicted death's littered the area. Cora picked out which one of their ancestors would have the pleasure of assisting with their prank. They all came to agree on abuelita Sacrificio. The old woman had always made the joke saying her name had two meanings in Spanish slaughter and laughter. She had been killed by a hunter a while back but the last thing she did was laugh so loud the forest shook. While they dug their Uncle Peter's screams filled their ears. Eventually Cora got sick of the wailing,  
"Welp I'm bored of this. I'ma go hang out with Malia and make fun of Uncle Peter with her."  
She said crawling out of the hole and sticking the tool into the large pile of dirt next to it. Laura rolled her eyes and continued digging with her brother. The two drown out the yelling that's as 6 feet deep and three graves away. The sound of scratches against cement wasn't pleasant to listen to but it became background noise. The two Hale children opened up their abuela's casket giggling at the stapled wide grin the mummified corpse had. She had written it into her will when she pasted. Derek nestled the jar under her arm making sure not to damage his grandmother's body. After closing and covering up the grave the two gave each other a look and turned to start unearthing their Uncle. Laura didn't stay long because her phone went off. After checking it immediately she squealing excitedly. Dropping the shovel in the freshly dug up dirty she bolted for the house without a word to her bewildered brother.  
"Where are you going?"  
He hollered after her, no response was given just more laughter. Huffing the young wolf returned to digging at least Peter stopped shouting. It aloud him some time to think, reflect back on parts of the party he did remember. Most of it was choppy flickers of memories after the drinking contest. One conversation stuck out to him, it was with his Aunt Morticia. Actually it was more like him crowing over how much he adored the mole spotted nightmare that haunted his every waking moment and consumed his sinful dreams.  
As soon as the concrete slab was uncovered Derek hopped out of the hole tapping on the lid with the shovel. His Uncle pushed the offending container top out of his way and nearly sank back into the grave with how fast he was trying to clamber out of it. Feeling pity for the man Derek extended his hand out. Peter took and gratefully smiling at his nephew.  
"This is why you are my favorite."  
He announced loudly scrunching his in the direction of the house. Derek chuckled collecting up the shovels.  
"Good to know Uncle Peter. Just remember that when it comes my turn to have to bury you for the next family party."  
Derek chuckled at his Uncle's scandalized face. Peter was playing it up though,  
"Well it's for the best anyways. Considering last family reunion I tried to murder the family. Enough about that though tell me about your night?"  
Peter waved his hands and grabbed the shovels from Derek. The younger wolf recounted all that he could remember on the walk back up to the house. Peter nearly busted a gut when he heard about Pugsley stomach trick. Apparently that was something he and uncle Fester used to do to Gomez and Talia.  
Malia and Cora were sitting on the porch when they returned. They were talking animatedly about the best ways to torture someone. This pulled Peter's attention away and Derek was free to head inside. He was planning on cleaning up and helping his parents when a soft inviting scent crossed his nose. It was coming from upstairs, he followed it towards his room. The door was hanging open, the middle Hale peaked inside to make sure nothing was aloof. He didn't trust his cousins or his sister's not to play a prank on him. When all seemed clear he stepped into his own room. Searching the air for the wonderfully familiar fragrance he noticed the pile of old tombs on his desk. He had let them to Stiles months ago. They seemed to drip with the teens essence. Derek liked the fact that it was so strong and it was permeating his room. On closer inspection there was a note perched on top of the stack. Assuming it was just some 'thank you for letting my barrow your creepy old family books on scary creatures' note Derek didn't think much of it. Instead he closed his door so the sweet scent was trapped to his room and went to go clean up and help his parents with the after party duties.  
The not lay forgotten on his desk.


	3. Broken Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has kidnapped Stiles, will the pack be able to find the teen before it's to late. Can an old flame possibly lead to saving a life, or could it cause more damage.
> 
> This was rewritten. I really didn't like the half arse chiz I had before and took about 75% of the story and fixed it.

Stiles was an impatient person. Anyone who knew him could tell you that. He enjoyed immediate gratification and hearing back from a certain sourwolf who has yet to respond to his love letter, left 3 days ago, was not helping his current irritation. Lydia had forbidden him from whining about it during study group time but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The speed in which he clicked his pen could have been considered inhuman. It definitely pissed off the werewolf sitting at the table. Cora growled for the 3rd time in 40 minutes, a new record. She stood abruptly slamming her book closed and glaring at Stiles pointedly.  
"Lydia, why don't we study at your place instead? I can't deal with him anymore, I'm going to rip his throat out...with my teeth." She snarled the last part looming across the table, the pen fell from Stiles fingers in a fumbling motion. The strawberry blonde popped her lips and collected her things quickly,  
"Sounds like a plan." She hurried, grabbing the tanned teen by the arm and dragging her away. The two women vanished out the library doors with a loud jostle of the crash bars. Once out of sight the brunette teen slouched in his seat dropping his face directly into his text book, groaning into his history homework. Figuring he wouldn't be able to focus on his project anymore he packed up all his things and headed for home. Maybe he could harass Scott for a few hours by lobbing lacrosse balls at his head. Some practice would do him good. Before driving home he shot a text to his best friend.  
Across the lot in an unassuming rental sat a woman with a keen eye for the teen is his blue Jeep.

It was 9:15 at night when Sheriff Stilinski shuffled past the front door. Negotiations with the Argent's and Hale's had been, for lack of better words, a shit show. The only decent one at the meeting from the Argent side was Chris and even he had his sharp edge. Talia was almost at her wits end with the hunter family, considering they had just completed the rebuild of their burned up home. Thankfully Kate Argent wasn't among the family members to move back to Beacon. Noah shoulder off his best and belt clipping his side arm onto his uniform pants until he could lock it away in his safe. He called out for his son who had to have been home, his Jeep was parked out front. Scoffing he shuffled back towards the teens room the light was on and the door ajar. The older Stilinki knocked first pushing gently on the door. He didn't want to spook his son if he was in the middle of something. The room was empty and a mess. More so than usual. The computer chair was flipped on its side, the content of the small desk was thrown across the floor and the teens window was wide open. Signs of a struggle in every corner of the room. A patch of blood stained the old carpet next to the aluminum bat by the foot of Stiles bed.  
Noah called out for his son again more panicked running to the window looking out. No signs of life out the window. The Sheriff was on the phone seconds later speaking hurriedly to his deputies making sure they were out looking for his boy. The next call was to the Hale's.

Talia sniffed the room, frowning deeply. Her eyes flashed red and her teeth snapped but otherwise she looked collected. Turning to her long time friend the alpha confirmed everyone's fears. Stiles had been kidnapped. The only reassurance was the blood was not the teens. Instead his captures. The 3 Hale children along with Malia and Scott were out tracking their friends scent. Deaton and Mr. Hale we're heading efforts with the deputies. The entire town was on high alert. Talia stayed with Noah keeping him grounded while everything was done for the teen. Peter hovered in the corner only pulling his sister aside when the older Stilinki took a coffee break to collect his nerves.  
"You know who took him, you've smelled her blood before, why aren't you telling him who it is. Or better yet Derek?" He hissed at his alpha, who glared him down.  
"Well that find Stiles faster?" She growled. Her brother huffed out a 'no' shuffling back.  
"No it won't, and honestly I'd rather have everyone's mind focused on finding home instead of starting senseless drama. The Argent's won't tell us anything anyways. Their code is a lie." Talia spat with finality turning and moving back to the kitchen with the sheriff leaving her brother in the hallway.

"Peter, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Chris scoffed as he rubbed the cloth over the stock of some military looking gun. The wolf stalked out of the shadows on soft feet. He moved close to the hunter crouching down on his haunches to look the other man in the eyes.  
"Tell me you know where your sister is, the sheriff's kid is missing and her blood is on his bat." Peter said evenly. The blonde man's face twitched and the stoic mask flickered with something. That poker face didn't work on his smell though and Peter to scent the betrayal on the hunters skin.  
"I might have an idea of where she might be." Chris gritted out, snapping the action on the weapon aggressively. The werewolf didn't so much as recoil at the motion, but he also knew it wasn't for him.

Stiles was roused from unconsciousness by the sharp pain in his shoulders and face. The sting on a swollen eye and numb arms bring back blurring memories of the home intruder. Shifting to easy the pressure from his arms the teen blinked into the dim room taking in his surroundings. It was damp and dirty. Most likely one of the old war bunkers somewhere deep in the preserves that had been forgotten about. Most had collapsed from age and improper care. This one seemed to have neither of those problems. Is the shadowy corner behind a table littered with various tools sat a woman. The same woman who had attacked him in his own room. She was sporting a black eye and a nasty set of teeth marks on her arm that had bleed through a bandage. Stiles watched her closely. She knew he was awake for her sharp eyes followed his form. A shiver of disgust rattled his sore frame. His throat clicked when he tried to swallow around his dry tongue.  
"You're lucky you aren't one of those mutts, I would have had to kill you for biting me." The woman's voice purred out. She leaned back in her chair kicking her feet on the table. Stiles' phone jostled next to her boots, the screen flashed the time. 2:34am. His presence would have been noticed by now and everyone would be looking for him.  
"Even if I was, it wouldn't have turned you," Stiles rasps around chapped lips, shifting in the confinements. The woman rolled her eyes stroking her fingers over the bite humming softly.  
"Wouldn't have mattered to me, we put down feral beasts like them. Maybe a few feral humans who try to help them too." She sneered at the teen.  
Stiles scoffed, swallowing as much saliva as he could to soothe his throat. "Yeah, okay, Hitler. Next are you gonna start screaming about your plans to invade Poland?"  
The woman snarled, storming to her feet and closed the distance striking Stiles across the jaw. Blood pooled in his mouth from where he bit his cheek, eyes blurry with the force of the punch. The same fist that just hit him was curled around his collar jerking him forward.  
"Mouthy little shit, I wonder what Derek sees in someone like you?" She breathed into his face with her nasty coffee breath and mint breath. Stiles' heart ticked and it must have shown because she smirks. Before she could continue though the large metal door screeches open skidding on it's tracks with a skittering wail.  
A man stood in the entrance tall and foreboding. The shadows of light painting his face defining the furrow of his brow and the tilt of his lips creasing deeper as he took in the sight before him.  
"Jesus Kate, he's just a kid," he breathed at first stepping closer. Kate seemed frozen in one spot staring at the man, calculating how she was going to deal with this new development. Stiles could see it in her face. She was upset just peeved that she was being interrupted. The man moved closer still the next words raised with boiling anger.  
"He's the same age as Alison and fucking human. Why would you even kidnap him? Does the code mean nothing to you?" He yelled only an arms reach away from the woman now. He watched as the woman's face contorted in a vile sneer.  
"Don't act all high and might at me Chris. You've been kissing up to those mongrels all day and most of our fucking lives. You don't know shit about the fucking code." She let go of Stiles turning towards the man getting right in his face.  
"Nous chassons ceux nous chassent! What has he done to hurt us?" Chris snapped back standing his ground against the crazy woman. Stiles just looked on in horror caught in the middle of this fight over morals. The faintest howl could be heard in the distance. Both the Argents went quiet, listening. A louder much closer howl sounded at the end of the hallway outside the door. Kate's head snapped to the man's face rage taking over her posture.  
"You traitor!" She screamed, launching herself at him. They grappled around the room. Stumbling into the table, a chair, the dirty walls and steel door. A flash of a gun and a loud shot rang out. It fell quiet with the ringing in his ears blocking out the sound of scuffling foot steps and loud roars of wolves. Stiles saw Peter pull Chris away from Kate. The gun skitter to his feet and then the werewolf was on the crazy hunter. In seconds claws digging deep into soft flesh. Stiles hearing came back just as Kate took a rattling bloody breath, the squelch and snap of her ribcage bouncing off the walls. Chris leaned on the opposite wall clutching his red soaked side and stared wide eyes as his sister was ripped apart in front of him. Thundering feet brought a collection of newcomers. All but Derek halted outside the door. The middle Hale didn't even bat an eye, rushing in to break Stiles free of the chains around his wrists.

Sheriff Stilinki watched over his sleeping son bundled tight in hospital blankets and steady drip from the IV mixed with a sedative. Laura, one of his deputies and the Hale that dragged Peter off the unrecognizable corpse of Kate Argent, handed him a coffee. They both stood quietly in the corner of the room. Derek occupying the uncomfortable chair next to Stiles' bed. Chris was a few doors down being monitored and denied visitors, at his own request. He had much to answer for but at the moment he was given solitude while he healed from the gunshot his sister inflicted. Noah was grateful that it wasn't his son. Talia stepped into the hallway leaning a shoulder against her daughter's sagging into her oldest strength. They all stayed silent as their eyes fixated on the two young men sound asleep. Derek's hand holding fast to Stiles'.

In the room over Chris lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. His sister had shot him. His sister had kidnapped a kid. His sister had attempted to kill the Hales a long time ago. His sister had been obsessed over a young wolf so much that she was going to kill anyone who stood in her path. Peter had killed her. Her blood had been everywhere. His sister was dead and he wasn't sad about it. Peter loomed in the doorway for a moment. The Hale was clean and dressed in a baggy sweater, sleeves hanging limp over his hands. He didn't speak, not wanting to disturb the hunter. Turning he made a move to walk away.  
"Stay," Chris whispered out just loud enough for a werewolf to hear. Peter paused, contemplating the eventual consequences to his actions. After a moment he stepped close to the bed and waited for Chris to do whatever he was going to do. The wounded man finally turned to look at the man who massacred his sibling. His eyes clear and focused.  
"I don't blame you for this." He said quietly and reached out a hand, taking Peter's hidden one, firmly. The evidence of claws cut through the thick wool of the sweater. They retracted into normal nails after a while and a tension left the wolf's figure. There was an unspoken moment between them that reminded Chris of when they were younger and sneaking around, but now wasn't the time to speak about any of that. Instead Peter squeezed his hand and told him to sleep.

Stiles woke mid-afternoon the next day sore, heavy with sleep and desperate for the bathroom. And water. Pushing himself out of bed he hobbled to the bathroom on Shakey knees thank god for the IV stand otherwise he would be crawling. When he came back Derek was waiting for him, a bag in hand and a to-go cup in the other.  
"You hungry?" He asked softly holding up the items in a questioning manner. The injured teen shuffled back into bed leaning up on a few pillows making grabby hands as soon as he was settled. The werewolf huffed a chuckle and passed the bad over. It was filled with curly fries, and the cool cup held a banana and vanilla shake.  
"Aw, you do care big guy" Stiles said through a mouth full of fries. Derek seemed to wince, but it was unclear if it was about Stiles eating habits or the off handed remark. It was ignore in favor of sucking down the food like his left depended on it. For the most part the room was silent. A nurse came by and gave the two of them a firm talking to about the fast food smuggle in but otherwise she left them to their devices. Stiles finished the food licking his fingers clean with a satisfied pop of every digit licked clean.  
"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling" Noah smiled at his son, scooting past Derek and wrapping his arms around his child. Talia hovered in the doorway beckoning her son to join her. The two Stilinki men settled in and got to talking about what happened the night before and everything Stiles could remember before he was abducted. In the hallway Peter, Talia, her husband, Laura and Derek stood around. Peter signed heavily and began. The troubles that lay ahead would not be easy ones.


	4. Found Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally reads the letter from Stiles. Panic feelings follow when Stiles goes missing. Which leads to dangerous futures. Stiles is safe now but soon Beacon Hills could be the next war zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I am trash a proof reading. I just kind of post these and move on. Once all the characters are done I will go through and fix all my heck ups I promise! Thank you all so much for your support so far!

Cora stormed Derek's room growling about love sick bullshit and dense idiots. She sniffled about shuffling through the pile of books that were slowly losing Stiles scent.  
"What are you doing Cora?" The older Hale barked jetting out of his bed he was reading a book on. The pages curling with the soft breeze from within. Snapping shut when it was abandoned. Thank you letter was dug free from the stack of books.  
"This, have you even read this yet?!" She turned on her brother shoving the folded paper in his face. Derek scoffed, snatching the note from her.  
"That's none of your business!" He growled, turning away to hide the now crumpled paper in his bedside table. His teenage sister seethed launching herself at him. Claws slashed down his shoulders deep, Derek snatched Cora's wrists and flipped her over his shoulder. The younger Hale gasped as the wind was knocked from her lungs when she hit the ground. The two siblings fought for a good 20 minutes slicing each other up until the floor was soaked in their blood and they had chunks of skin hanging off their twitching exposed muscle.  
"Read the fucking note Derek. Stiles has been more annoying than usual because of it." Cora gripped after a few minutes of catching their breath. She hobbled to her feet flicking a chunk of Derek's skin at him before sauntering out of the room. Hazel green eyes watched as she left moving to slam the door behind her. Digging out the cleaning supplies in his closet to fix up his room. He picked up the blood drenched letter from Stiles and sighed heavily. Features souring as he set it aside growling about how rotten Cora was. Plotting his sweet revenge, maybe leaving Uncle Knick-knack's foot under her pillow or something.  
When his room smelled like nothing but the 'scentless' cleaner Derek plopped down on his changed sheets. Popping upside he snatched up the letter. The blood had dried mostly making the folds stick together and smell more of copper then Stiles. Hopefully that didn't make a connection in his brain. The crimson page did not hold the thankful words he expected. Instead poetic sentences of confessed love. Trembling fingers caressed the page affectionately painting over the still wet spots of his blood.  
Derek read over the note three times over to confirm he wasn't mistaken and this wasn't some fever dream. Honestly he didn't even wanna see the drunken confession he had made.  
Then it hit him. Stiles had been waiting for a response for 3 days. The knife to his gut cut worse than Cora's claws. Fuck he was a moron. Tucking the paper into his pocket. Derek practically jumped down the stairs, crashing into Laura who looked disheveled, they had the meeting that day with the Argents. She met his eyes and smirked looking him over.  
"Who did you piss off?" She snickered pointing to his clothes when we gave a confused hum. He hadn't even realize he was still covered in his and Cora's blood along with his tattered clothes.  
"Fuck, I can't….damn it" the Hale growled flying back up the stairs to shower quick. The next time he came down the stairs he stumbled into his mom. Talia smelled like concern and anger.  
"We need to go to the Stilinki house. Stiles is missing."  
"What?" Was all he could say. Laura took her brother's arm, hauling him out the front door.

No one would let him near Stiles' room. He wouldn't go there anyways. No point if he wasn't there, right? The ache still crushed his wolf. Instead he ran all over Beacon Hills. His feet hitting the ground with every heavy this of his racing heart. Muscles and tendons were ripping and healing over and over again. He was numb to it though. Laura and Cora had lost him somewhere about a half an hour ago. His lungs burned, one was on the verge of collapse. Anger, and panic muddled his senses for a moment and the werewolf collided with a tree hard knocking it over.  
"Derek!" Laura called. She must have finally caught up to him. The older sibling pulled his arm back into place soothing her little brother as he cried and curled around her. Emotions finally getting the better of him. Clawed hands tightening in his sister flesh. She just held him cooing at him, whispering encouraging things.  
"He's missing and I just found out he loves me back and I didn't read his letter for 3 days...Laura I fucked up!" He sobbed into her shoulder.  
"Derek, we are going to find him. Then you can tell him you love him and give him all the gay kisses. But right now crying isn't going to save him. So let's go." She says, jabbing his side with her nails. They go back to searching; catching up with Cora. A sweet spice of something caught in his nose. The air thick and twisted around two familiar scents. He could pick out Stiles, but the other. It only grossed him out. Make him feel filthy. Crawling under his skin like a maggot on a festering wound. Laura located the scent too and howled. Peters' howl answered. By the time they got there the nasty scented woman was dead, nothing but a dirty mass of human mess. He didn't care for that though. Stiles! Stiles was tied up to a voltage fence. Derek hurried forward cutting the freckled teen down cradling him close whispering protectively into his ear.

The middle Hale child stayed by Stiles' side. He had almost lost him to some crazy hunter. He would have to thank Peter later, but he is pretty sure that Peter did it for his own reasons. It was over though. Stiles was safe. Or he hoped it was over. When Stiles was well enough to talk to his dad his mother pulled him aside. They gathered in the empty hospital hallway.  
"So does this mean war?" Laura whispered huddled close to her alpha. Talia sighed leaning against her daughter's side.  
"Hopefully not. Chris is going to act as our mediator along with Deaton."  
Their father said standing tall and strong. Derek leaned into him a little and accepted the arm that curled around his shoulder. Humans won't have a chance of killing them. Maybe so if they were regular werewolves but not the way they are. When the house burned down Derek vaguely remembered it being caused by an Argent but nothing more. All they had to do was out themselves to Sheriff Stilinki and Scott's mom. Both relationships were beneficial to their families. But all out war could create so many more problems than being outed. Just the casualty count alone made Derek sick. He had read stories about their families in wars. It never ended well with the team opposing them.

Hopefully things could be negotiated.


End file.
